Sweet Punishment
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: Rose is in serious trouble. The Doctor must save her or lose her forever. Captain jack appears. Warning: story contains mild references to sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dr Who is owned by the BBC and sadly not by me.**

**Characters: Pairing 9th Doctor & Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness (sorry not a threesome) plus a few other characters created from the dredges of my mind..**

**Warning: Story contains mild references to possible sexual abuse. Rated M for final chapter/s **

He'd been waiting two hours. Two long hours in this stupid office with this stupid woman telling him his turn would be any minute now for about the eighth stupid time.

He sighed loudly cursing himself. Speaking of stupid...so much for his superior brain. Once again he'd been playing the high handed alien and not warned his companion Rose about the important rules and traditions of the planet they'd landed on and now she was in real danger.

The Doctor was used to Rose arguing with him over decisions. Her little human conscience was a better match for him then he would have given her credit for and on some occasions it was just as well but here on this planet to argue with apparent "betters" and not keeping to ones "station in life" spelt trouble. Dangerous life destroying trouble and like usual Rose found it.

He knew he shouldn't have come here but Shendowan Maicalica in the year 1989 was the only place he'd been able to obtain the small but necessary piece of technology to help repair the Tardis. He should have left Rose in the Tardis with Jack but no; his ego was too big as usual and he thought he could protect her so therefore didn't tell her the rules. They'd visited the parts shop together which was fine but then Rose had taken offence to the way the proprietor had spoken to his "employee" and she proceded to admonish the man in perfect Tyler fashion in front of his whole staff. Despite the predicament he had smiled remembering her face as she spoke with forceful accusation against the shop keeper. He had tried to smooth things over but it was no good. The law enforcers were called in and Rose arrested to face punishment.

He already knew that the charges were severe. The time lord was scared. Trials did not exist and sentences for wrong doers in this world were still akin to the dark ages. Punishment for a female or servant speaking out of turn on this planet ranged from flogging through to the woman being publicly sexually assaulted in an effort to break her spirit. He tried not to think the worst. Rose being sullied, violated, raped. His beautiful girl so full of life being reduced to nothing more than a broken animal. He would give his life for that not to happen. His precious Rose, the light, the spark that made him live after the horrors of the Time War. This tiny human who'd rekindled the desire to explore the universes again could not be permitted to endure the bestiality of the sentence that would most likely be handed down.

He had told the authorities he was her guardian and therefore given the right to appeal against any punishment that might be declared. He was Rose's only hope and he prayed to Rassilon that he would not fail her. That he was her guardian, was partially true but he wanted to be more than just her protector, He wanted to be the owner of her heart, her mind, her body and her love if she would ever give him the chance. It had been a long time since the Doctor had felt the two edged sword of love and desire. He felt unworthy of such happiness; but if it came his way he would welcome it especially with someone as addictive as Rose Tyler, the woman who had slipped beneath his walls and mental boundaries and worked her way into his hearts.

"Dr Smith your turn"

"Whaaat,: said the Doctor coming out of his reflections. "oh yes great thanks"

"Just go down the hall and to the right and you'll find the governor's office. I've announced you"

"Right thanks again"

He left the room following the given directions until he came to an ornate door bearing the name "Governor M. Trestone". The doctor knocked on the door, heard the command to enter and then opend the door and stepped into the room.

The office wasn't large but it was impressive. The panelled wood on the walls were covered in ornate tapestries depicting the history of the planet on them. Stained glass adorned the windows refracting the sunlight as it came through. A large carved desk in ancient wood graced the back of the room and on a high back chair behind the desk sat the Governor. What surprised him the most however was that the Governor wasn't a man

"You know in polite society Dr Smith one doesn't stand with ones mouth open"

It took a moment for the Doctor to register that he was being spoken too. "Err right, yes sorry my most humble apologies Madam Governor. I admit I was expecting to address a man".

"Apology accepted Dr Smith. You are not the first to make assumptions. Given the backwards nature of this planet it's reasonable to assume that its leader would be of the male species."

"So I take it you don't condone the punishments Madam Governor"

"I think that goes without saying Doctor and a change in the laws of this place has been a long time coming. I have only been in office 2 months and I'm doing my best to have certain punishments outlawed but it will take time. You can imagine that I have many enemies but its time for this planet to come out of the dark ages. However you didn't come here to discuss politics so I suggest we address the issue of your appeal Your here to petition the case against one Rose Tyler yes?"

"Yeah thats right"

"Hmm let me see what she's been charged with.....Oh well that's not good. Embarrassing a "better" in public carries severe punishment Doctor and sadly sentence is of the terrible nature I am trying to expel. Unfortunately the new laws are not in place yet to help you or Rose Tyler."

"But I get to appeal don't I on her behalf" he questioned trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"Of course, that right has not changed. I want to help you Doctor Smith so please present your case and I will listen before deciding on the outcome."

"Madam Governor, This is not Roses fault. Rose is young, impressionable and still has much to learn about life. She's spent most of her life without a father figure but has her mother's dominant fighting spirit instilled within her. She was raised in a society different to this planet where she would treat everyone as equal and its her nature to try and right something she thinks is wrong. I understand that the shop keeper was within his rights by this planets rules to punish his employees but Rose would not see it like that. From where she comes from such behaviour towards ones workers is an abuse of trust, and ones dignity. She is impulsive, loyal, passionate and always thinks with her heart rather than her head. It's not in her nature to ignore someone who she believes needs help. When we first met she saved me from a bad situation and Rose has proven to me many times since then that she's not afraid of a challenge. Rose loves embracing life and everything that goes with it. She greets every sunrise and sunset with a smile and soaks up every piece of new knowledge in between. To snuff out such spirit, would be like ripping out a person's soul, destroying once and for all a shining light in a dark world. No, Rose is not at fault. If anyone should be punished its me."

"Dr Smith you paint a vivid picture of the young lady but despite her beliefs she is still in breach of the rules of our planet. Why do you think you are to blame?"

"As her Guardian I should have taken better care of her. Explained things. I'm... selfish sometimes, too excited about discovering new wonders...too caught up in time to remember that others don't know things I do. Big brain, big ears thats me with almost no heart. I'm too used to being on my own and.... I ... well I don't let people get close to me and now Rose is going to pay for that. I promised her mother I'd take care of her, protect her and she trusts me. Daft stupid me, and I let her down. I've nearly gotten her killed so many times yet she always insists its not my fault. Always trys to tell me that she never regrets travelling with me. Today is only the latest in a long list of times I haven't been the person I should be. That's why this is my fault, not hers, never hers. This punishment can't be allowed Madam, it would kill her.... and me". The last two words were almost a whisper. He stopped speaking knowing he'd said far more than he'd meant too and to a complete stranger of all things.

"Doctor Smith is that all you have to say in regards to your appeal?"

"Yes Madam Governor, I don't think there is much more I can add. You appear to have great foresight and leadership. I can only appeal to your wisdom, and compassion. We are in your hands"

"Thank you Doctor, now I persume you will wish to see the young lady in question?"

"Is that possible?"

"I am sure I can arrange it Doctor. You've given me much to think about and that includes everything you have said and left unsaid. I will give you my decision this evening but for now go and comfort your friend. She will have to remain in her cell tonight but I will arrange it so that you may stay with her. Unfortunately I cannot guarantee the good behaviour of the guards. They are not on my payroll so it goes without saying that she will be safer if you are there."

"Madam Governor I ought to tell you that Rose and I came with another friend as well. Am I able to get a message to him please and have your permission for him to see her too?

"Yes, just see my personal assistant on the way out and have her issue you with a special dispensation that gives you and your friend access to Miss Tylers cell whenever you need to"

"Thank you Madam Governor for your understanding. I will hear from you later then"

With a small bow The Doctor left the room and headed back to the front office where the Governors personal assistant worked. After dictating a short note to Jack and being handed the said dispensation he immediately requested he be escorted to the cities jail. His stomach churned at the thought of Rose being harmed. She was not safe until he got there and hoped that the guards had not taken it into their heads to mistreat her. He couldn't guarantee any of them would live if she had been tortured in anyway.

Mine, the word entered his head and he didn't deny the thought. What was the point. He'd been possessive of Rose for months now, even warning Jack away because he needed her but now he knew it was more than that. He wanted Rose body and soul. He was determined to rescue her and then he would tell her and show his precious girl the depth of his love if she would have him. God knows he wasn't good enough for her, broken & war torn but he would still try and if she accepted him he would claim her, bond with her and make her his for however long they were granted.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Back in her office Governor Mackenzie Trestone was trying to find an answer to this puzzle. She recognised greatness when she saw it. She was also woman enough to know when a man was deeply in love and although Doctor Smith had tried to keep his emotions buried she had seen through the lines and desperately wanted to help him. The problem was that she was still so new in this position having only won the office by a handful of votes two months previously. She hadn't been born here but she could see that the planet's population wanted change and steadily staked her claim on the Governor's job. She had the numbers to gradually move this backward place into more modern ways but it was going to take time; something which The Doctor and Rose Tyler did not have on this occasion.

Mackenzie shuddered at the fate that awaited Rose. A woman would be led out by a chained collar into the arena barely clothed, forced down and tied to stakes stuck in the ground. She would then be sexually assaulted by a person usually appointed by the Governor. (Thankfully something Mackenzie had not been forced to do yet). The abuse would continue until the woman was considered broken and sorry for her actions before being cut loose. No one cared what happened to her afterwards. What could she do? She couldn't even arrange an emergency session with her counterparts as it was a down time in the politicians calendar and many were away.

"Think Think Think" and as an idea slowly worked its way into her mind a wry smile crossed her lips. It wasn't the happiest of solutions but it was at least the lesser evil than the alternative.

Jack was inside the Tardis tinkering with wires under the console panel; something he did a lot of these days. It was the Doctor's fault of course. Jack liked spending time with him and fixing the Tardis was one of the Doctor's biggest hobbies. Well the Tardis and Rose Tyler except there was no "hands on" with the latter or at least not yet he chuckled.

"Who am I kidding" he said outloud and got up. He needed a break and some fresh air would do him the world of good. Clear his mind....well wishful thinking anyway. He was only outside for a few minutes before being approached by the messenger from the Governors Office with the Doctor's note. His handsome face paled and he simply told the messanger to "Lead the way".

Rose Tyler was angry. Idiotic planet, backward laws. The shopkeeper had been a pig. No respect for his employee. The guy had practically slapped the poor girl. He was lucky not to have received a slap himself given she was a Tyler and all. It was almost laughable when she was the one arrested for breaking the law. To make it worse the small cell she was in stank and she was constantly dodging the advances of the over sexed guards of her prison.

You'd think they would have got the hint by now she thought to herself as yet another chauvinistic male approached her trying for a feel. She'd had enough of words and this one went limping back to the others holding his groin and squeaking in pain. They didn't try anything again instead choosing to taunt her with details of her forth coming punishment.

"You'll scream tomorrow you whore"

"I hope the governor chooses me and I'll make you beg for mercy"

"You'll get treated like the slut that you are, only good for banging & slapping"

Rose tried to shut out the words. Their course taunts scarring her mind and sending shivers of terror through her body. She thought she would drown in the darkness but gently another presence made itself know within the horror A shining light filled image of the Doctor formed in her mind and she concentrated hard on that picture. With the image came peace,calm and strength. A protective circle that surrounded her, safe guarded her mind and body from all harm. She didn't hear the innuendos of the guards any longer, only the form of the doctor who was now calling her to focus on him. She didn't hear the guards go silent and she didn't realise that someone else was in the room with her until warm arms surrounded her and the image in her mind now took corporeal form.

"Doctor oh my God Doctor" she cried and the tears came.

The Doctor had reached the common room of the jail just as one of the guards limped in holding himself and obviously in pain. He wasn't getting much sympathy from his colleagues though.

"Told you not to go near that bitch Hector. How's the crown joools then hey?"

"Oh just shut it" said the injured guard finally finding the right octave for his voice. "She'll pay tomorrow. Oi hello we got a visitor. Who you here for then?"

"My names Doctor Smith and I'm here to see Rose Tyler"

"Ooh thats the piece of work that hurt me. She yours then hey.... Good luck to you. She's a real little hell cat. A little too fiery for my taste but ......... he stopped in mid sentence after seeing the pure rage in the other mans eyes. Suddenly deciding that he'd had enough pain for one day he retreated back across the room and went quiet.

The Doctor forced himself to back away from the rage. It was no good getting into a fight with these idiots. His next words though spoke volumns.

"I have a special dispensation from Governor Mackenzie to visit Rose Tyler and stay with her during this ordeal whilst the appeal on her sentence is considered. The Governors permission allows me to come and go as I please. While I am here you will not come near us unless absolutely necessary. If I have to leave Miss Tyler alone at any stage you will not go near, abuse or frighten her. If I find out otherwise you will deal with me and believe me losing your rather inadequate 'crown jewels' would be the least of your problems. Now take me to her".

One of the guards timidly led him to the cell block where Rose was situated. The Doctor prayed he was close enough to send to her an image of himself containing warm emotion, harmony and peace. Anything that might help her cope until he got there in person. He formed the picture in his mind and gently pushed the image away hoping it would find its way into her tortured thoughts.

"It's cell number 347" the guard squeaked out in fear. " It's a bit of a maze, but easy enough to follow."

"Okay, now I'll be here for quite a while however a friend of mine will be arriving by the name of Captain Jack Harkness. When he gets here you will bring him to Miss Tylers cell and then leave understand. Remember what I said if any of you intend to be of use to a woman again."

"Yes sir, right sir, I'll be going then sir" and the guard backed out slowly before turning tail and running as fast as he could to the common room.

The Doctor walked through the maze of cells till he found 347. He silently unlocked the door and found Rose on the floor her arms tucked around her and eyes closed. She was whispering his name like a Tibetan chant and didn't comprehend that he was there until he bent down and enclosed her within the secure warmth of his embrace. Realising that he was actually there she had cried out his name loudly and burst into tears letting go of the tight careful control she'd held over her fears. He held her this way for an unsurmountable period of time before she finally drew back, wiped her eyes and smiled at him in that breathtaking way. He reached out and hugged her again drawing her back against his chest and this time it was his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

A warm American accent broke their embrace. "So is this an exclusive party or can anyone join in"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Ree923 for the review**

"Jack" yelled Rose and jumped up to hug him too.

"Hey babydoll, seems like ages since I got to do that" Extracting himself from Roses embrace he turned to give the Doctor a quick hug too.

"So Doc whats the situation"

The Doctor had them both sit down. Jack on one side and Rose on the other. His arm kept Rose close to him and she put her head on his shoulder while he filled Jack in on everything up until his appointment with the Governor. He then proceeded to tell them both about the appeal with Governor Mackenzie Trestone at which point Jack interrupted him.

"Governor Mackenzie Trestone, Mackenzie Trestone. Oh Gawd, I know her"

The Doctor shook his head - :"Why does that not surprise me!"

"No Doc, she's great or she was. I met her back on Earth in the sixties. She's one of the original flower power children. Was always organising marches, protests and finding ways to put things right. We had a thing for a while. You know one night we ..."

"Jack.. save it."

"Oh right course, but Doc what I'm saying is that this is brilliant. Mackenzie is the sort of person that we need right now."

"I'm not so sure Jack. She hasn't been in office long and although she's trying her best it takes time to change old habits. I think her hands may be tied on this one"

"Doctor" broke in Rose. "Does this mean ... I oh God will I be punished then. They can't do this. It's so wrong.:"

The Doctors arm tightened around Rose and she buried her head into his chest again. "Rose, we won't let it happen. Jack and I'll find some way out I promise. I'd like to take you out of here without upsetting the delicate balance that the new governor has created but whatever happens I will not lose you".

Jack came around to Rose's other side and placed a kiss on her forhead. "You are worth fighting for Rose. No ones gonna hurt you".

"Ahem" came a nervous voice from the cell door. It was the guard that had shown the Doctor to the cells earlier. "Governor Trestone is on her way and wants to see Rose Tyler alone. She then requests your presence Doctor in her office in 1 hour"

"We will be there shortly" said the Doctor. "Jack you come with me and Rose I promise we won't be gone long. I don't want you to worry about those idiots out there okay. I pretty much put the fear of all the gods in the universe into them and I'm fairly certain they don't want to deal with the Oncoming Storm."

"I'm not afraid Doctor, not now. I'm always safe with you"

Her words almost reduced him to tears again. He brushed his lips over her forehead before leaving the cell with Jack in tow.

Rose sat back down in the corner of her cell. She meant what she said. She wasn't afraid right now. The Doctor had said he would save her and she believed him. He had her trust, her faith her loyalty and although he didn't know it, her heart. She knew the Doctor needed her but didn't know if he wanted her but Rose didn't care. Just sharing his life was good enough for her and she knew she'd be lost without him and didn't want to contemplate any other alternative. He was always going on about his big ears and nose and his Northern accent but she wouldn't change him one bit. He was her Doctor and she loved him. Sometimes she dreamed though what it would be like to be closer to him. Run her fingers through his hair, find sweet spots on his body and kiss those beautiful lips that were so often split into a gorgeous grin. She felt the colour come into her cheeks as she wondered how human he would be. It was hard to remember that he was an alien because he seemed so masculine. She found herself wondering if they would fit, body to body, skin to skin and if so what would he feel like inside her. It was a tantalising thought, one she'd like to dwell longer on in better circumstances...

"Miss Tyler" a voice spoke interrupting her thoughts. "Hello I'm Mackenzie Trestone, the Governor of Shendowan Maicalica".

"Hello Madam governor"

"Rose just call me Mackenzie please. It's just us girls and to be honest I get sick of hearing the title over and over again"

"Okay thank you Mackenzie"

"Your Doctor was very passionate about your appeal earlier. I wanted to come and see you for myself. He obviously believes you are something very precious indeed and though he tried to hide it his emotions betrayed how much he really cares about you. I would go as far as to say that it would probably kill him if the sentence handed to you was carried out."

Roses eyes widened at that comment but she didn't get a chance to reply as Mackenzie continued talking.

"Rose what will you do if Doctor Smith and I can't find some way to change your punishment?"

"He always finds a way" said Rose quickly.

"Yes but what if he can't" repeated Mackenzie.

"Then I would ask the Doctor to kill me rather than let another man other than him put their filthy hands on me." Even as she spoke the words Rose knew they were true. Even Jack could not fill that position no matter how much she loved him. He was not the Doctor.

"Rose do you love him?"

"Yes Mackenzie I love him"

"Rose your honesty does you credit. Your Doctor is a lucky man to find someone with such faith, and strength of conviction. I assure you I'll be taking all that into account during my deliberations. I can't discuss that with you though I'm sorry. I need to talk with Doctor Smith again but Rose stay strong. What's those old earth sayings. It's always darkest before the dawn and in your case there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Keep your chin up my dear. Goodbye"

"Goodbye" said Rose as Mackenzie disappeared out the cell door leaving Rose to contemplate her whole recent conversation with the lady Governor. She wasn't sure what to make of Mackenzie but it sounded like she was on their side. Rose blushed at the idea that perhaps the Doctor felt more for her than she originally thought. Well there was only one way to prove that theory and she was determined to put it into practice when he returned. He'd be gone for a little while so she lay down on her side with her back against the wall and made herself as comfortable as possible before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Governor Mackenzie was pacing the floor of her office deep in contemplation. She'd reached a decision concerning Rose Tyler and hoped that it would be a happy one for everyone. A knock on her door broke into her thoughts and she called out "enter".

"Hello again Dr Smith" she said to the man entering the room.

"Hello Madam Governor. Before we start, you may recall I mentioned earlier about another friend travelling with Rose and myself. He is outside the door. May I bring him in please. I am comfortable about him being here since we both care a great deal about Rose Tyler."

"Of course Doctor Smith, any friend of yours is certainly welcome"

The Doctor moved back to the door, opened it and beckoned Jack into the room. Jack hadn't gotten even a few steps into the office before being tackled by the Lady Governor who was saying his name over and over again. "Jack....Jack oh my god its you Jack.."

Jack looked over at the Doctor who simply rolled his eyes. Jack hugged the woman a little longer before extracting himself from her arms. "Hello my beautiful Mackenzie, long time no see huh?What its 1989 here right?. Haven't seen you since that welcome to 1969 bash were we greeted the new year in with a different type of 69 yeah"?

"JACK" both Mackenzie and the Doctor protested at once.

"Oh all right but I see I can still make you blush Mackenzie and you too Doctor. Thought you might have learnt a few things in your lifetime"

"Oi can we get back to the really important issue of Rose now please" Pleasant though this reunion for Jack was the object of his own affections was still in danger and matters needed resolving now. "I assume Madam Governor that you have come to a decision concerning the appeal on Rose's sentence."

"Yes I have Doctor Smith. After listening to your appeal and meeting Rose I have come to a decision. My ruling is that the sentence stands, the appeal is rejected - HOWEVER" she raises her hand to stop him from speaking. "As Governor I get to appoint the person who is to carry out the said punishment. In this respect Doctor Smith I choose you"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a short chapter, more coming I promise.**

Whatever the Doctor had been expecting it certainly wasn't this. Even Jack looked shocked at this turn of events. The Doctor finally found his voice and tried to keep it even. "Madam Governor why?"

"Doctor, much as I wish it I cannot alter the laws as they currently stand without causing a revolution. This is the only way I can help you and keep the peace here until the population votes for the new changes.

"But Madam Governor, you asking me to violate Rose!"

"Doctor Smith do you really think I would do that? You more or less admited your feelings to me about the young lady in question this morning. You didn't speak it but in your own words I used my foresight and compassion and read between the lines. Do you deny that you love her?"

The Doctor looked taken aback. He turned to Jack but his friend just raised his eyebrows asking the same question silently. There was nowhere to hide.

"Yes Madam Governor, I do love her, more than the universe itself which is why I cannot do what you ask. I can't rape her, I won't rape her."

"Doctor" said Mackenzie softly. "It would not be rape. I spoke to Rose this afternoon and while I will not betray all of our conversation there is something you need to know."

"Doesn't matter" broke in the Doctor. "I can't do this to her. It would kill her trust in me"

"Doctor listen to me. I asked Rose what she would do if we couldn't save her. Do you want to know what she said to me?" Mackenzie continued on before he could answer. "She told me that she would ask you to kill her before any man other than yourself put their filthy hands on her. That's how much she trusts you Doctor. She would give you her body to do what you want with it. You could see it die or you could turn a sinful barbaric punishment into a heavenly promise."

"But I .... Jack what do I do"

"Bloody Hell Doctor, for once in your life give in to your feelings. It's been obvious to me for ages that Rose loves you. She loves me too of course but no more than just a brother but her love for you surpasses anything I have ever seen in my lifetime and I think in yours. Go talk to her Doctor, only you can save her now".

The Doctor still looked shocked but he stood up and spoke "Madam Governor it appears I must attend to another important matter. If you will excuse me ...."

"You are excused Doctor Smith and take my good wishes with you, for the both of you. Sentence will take place at 10am tomorrow. Although the arena is public I will try to make things as comfortable for you as possible. Now if you don't mind I would like to borrow Jack for a little longer. We have some catching up to do and she slid Jack a sly look to which he raised his eyebrow and said "OH".

"Until tomorrow morning then Madam Governor and you Jack well oh whats the point..." he trailed off before disappearing through the door.

Upon his departure Mackenzie took hold of Jack's hand and they sat down. "Jack I need you."

"Um Mackenzie you know I'm up for anything but do you think this an appropriate time?"

"What, ohh no" laughed Mackenzie "I didn't mean that although its very tempting. I recall you had me at hello last time but no I want you to help me with this Doctor and Rose situation".

"But I thought we had it all settled"

"Jack, do you imagine that tomorrows setting is the right place for those two to start a physical relationship in. I don't think either of them are exhibitionists and while the situation is far better than it was previously I am sure they would prefer to do this differently on their own terms and not be forced into it no matter how they feel about each other.".

"So what did you have in mind then Mackenzie"

"Jack how would you like to organise a protest rally?

"What"

"One of the first laws I overturned here was the rule against peaceful protests. I have contacts with several key figures who want change and would be willing to create a legal diversion. You time it perfectly with the sentencing tomorrow and crash the party so to speak..It would help with my plans for this planet and save two wonderful people from an embarrasing situation."

Jack groaned. "Mackenzie your incredible. Right stick me in a tie dye t-shirt, put flowers in my hair but I am not singing 'are you going to San Francisco'. Been there done that and it's worse than Cardiff". Then he takes her hand " now I know its not New Year but I wouldn't mind reliving those memories of 1969."

"Oh yes" she replied before leaning over to kiss him. "I believe it started with a bang".

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctors mind was in turmoil as he travelled back to the jail cells. Mackenzie's words kept running through his time lord brain. Rose would rather die at his hand than be touched by any other man unless it was him. She couldn't have meant it that way surely but then Rose rarely said things she didn't mean. Rose had always been straight forward and honest with him. Amazement swamped him as he realised something he'd not seen before. Jacks words rung true. Rose Tyler loved him. Even as he felt the hope spring into his heart he quashed it back down. Whether she had feelings for him or not didn't give him the right to revel in the position he now found himself. Guilt and fear still ruled him when it came to Rose. He'd been alone too long. Would she stay with him once she learned of what he must do to her. If she loved him would it be enough?

He reached the jail common room and found there had been a change of guard. The head guard approached him as he entered and acknowledged him.

"Hello the lads tell me your Doctor Smith. I'm Captain Istvan and I just wanted to let you know you won't have any hassles with my boys. We're all pretty strong supporters of the new Governor and I'm sorry your friend had trouble with that other rabble. Deserved all he got that Hector and more. Er, I know you didn't want anyone to go near Miss Tyler but I arranged for my wife to bring her a blanket, pillow, clean clothes and fresh fruit. I hope thats okay."

"Thank you Istvan" said the Doctor shaking the mans hand. "This planet needs more men like you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see Rose".

"Course Sir, and sir if I may say so – I hope things work out for the young lady. Its just not right what they want to do to her but at least she's got you to stand by her"

"Yes she does – always" said the Doctor before disappearing down the maze of jail cells.

He found Rose asleep. Her head with her blond tresses rested on the pillow. The guards wife had placed it under her head without disturbing her but she'd left the blanket folded down beside her. The Doctor sat down opposite Rose, watching her as she slept. This was something he often did back on the Tardis and sometimes she had caught him. He would tell her he found it fascinating. The facial expressions that would change as she dreamt, the soft sighs of happiness and sometimes the screams of terror when a nightmare might take hold. Right now though her face was serene and he knew she wasn't frightened. He let his left hand slowly brush away a tendril of her hair and then let it gently run across the soft pink of her cheek. He was startled by the wave of uncontrolable desire that suddenly thundered through him and backed away from her. This was partly what he'd been afraid of the minute Mackenzie had told him that he would be the one to carry out sentence. For all his rigid control he was desperately frightened of the fact that once the act of intercourse was started his deeply buried primitive side might break free and if that happened... well he didn't want to think of the consequences.

Rose was starting to stir. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes and spied the Doctor watching her. "Hello" she whispered to him.

"Hi yourself, you have a good nap then"

"Hmm surprising since.... ohh". Realisation filled her face then. The Doctor was back so that meant the Governor had decided her fate. Rose suddenly sat up and moved next to him taking his hand ."Doctor what did she say?"

The fact that he didn't answer her straight away made her glance at his face. His eyes glistened with tears and something else. His beautiful blue eyes were darker, almost storm like. Was he angry with her?. She reached up one hand to touch his face. "Doctor please tell me what happened. I promise I won't freak out. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Yes thought the Doctor but this, this was like nothing either of them had experienced before. "Oh Rose... I..."

"Shh its okay Doctor." She took both his hands in hers before continuing. " I am assuming that our appeal was rejected yeah? I'm right aren't I? I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes Rose the appeal was rejected but that's not all. The Governor has appointed the man who will carry out your sentence tomorrow."

Rose could feel her hands shaking and was glad she had the strength of the doctors hands in them still. "Who has she appointed Doctor? Is it the shopkeeper or that idiot Hector? Oh God now her whole body was trembling and the Doctor was letting go of her hands and turning his back on her. "Doctor" she called out with a little more panic. "Who did she appoint?"

The doctor stood near the opposite wall with his back still to her. He suddenly turned around, his face etched in naked agony and looked straight into her eyes. "Me Rose. She chose Me".

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

How much time passed after that declaration he cannot remember but looking at her was proving too painful so he made to turn away from her again but the soft sweet laughter suddenly bubbling forth from her stopped him. Perhaps the stress had gotten too much for her and she was losing it.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yep", she laughed some more. "Doctor I was frightened to death about tomorrow, and if we couldn't get away I would have asked you to kill me rather than let myself go through that horror but now..." and her voice softened, "now I know I'll be safe...."

"Rose thats just it, you aren't safe. I've got to abuse the trust you have in me and carry out the punishment".

Rose smiled. This was it. This one absolute fixed point in time is the moment to reveal her heart. She moved over to him and placed one hand on his cheek willing him to meet her eyes. Her other hand is placed upon his chest covering one of his hearts. It takes all her courage but finally she speaks "Doctor, how can it be punishment when the man I love would be touching me."

There she'd said it. Relief filled her soul. It was good to have it out in the open. Okay not the circumstances she'd pictured but.... oh why wasn't he saying anything. Perhaps Mackenzie had been mistaken in her assumptions of the Doctor's feelings.

"Doctor, you don't have to do it you know. I realise I'm a stupid ape human and not worthy and your probably disgusted at the thought .."

She didn't finish that sentence as the Doctors mouth came down on hers and his arms like bands of steel enfolded her against his chest. His kiss was brutal, passionate and full of pent up longing. She wasn't afraid though and kissed him back with all the love she felt. Finally he pulled back and put both hands on either side of her face drawing her head up to look into her eyes.

"Never say that again. Don't ever think your not good enough for me Rose. Truth be told it's the other way around. How can you love a broken man Rose? I have nothing to offer you. I should be kneeling in front of you offering veneration to my golden goddess and then you offer me your body and yes I want that too along with your mind, your soul your very being. Making love to you Rose would be the blessed fulfillment of my deepest desire." He sealed his last declaration with another passionate kiss to her lips before moving away from her.

"Rose there are things you need to know about me. Before tomorrow happens. I know you think you love me but you need to be absolutely sure. My species, we never indulged in casual sex, not (seeing the look on her face) that what we are going to do would be called that. On Gallifrey Rose we would take a mate for life. We form a bond both mentally and physically that can't be broken. When I ...take you...no when I love you tomorrow it would be so much more than that. We'd be in each others heads, aware of each other all the time for the rest of your life. I'd be claiming you as mine and won't ever let you go. Rose in effect you would be my wife."

"Do you want to bond with me Doctor?" whispered Rose.

"Yes Rose, I love you so much I want you to be mine forever but it's not the way I planned to do this. I always dreamed that if I was lucky enough to know you loved me I would take you to

a special room on the Tardis and bond with you under the orange skies of my home planet of Gallifrey. I know its not real but it would be the closest I have to participating in the ancient bonding rituals of my people. Bonding is a sacred union and I hate to think of it being cheapened because of stupid idiotic laws."

Rose put her arms up around the Doctors neck and spoke softly to him without any trace of hesitation. "The Gallifrey room sounds perfect Doctor but it won't matter to me where we bond. I hardly think I'd be concentrating on anything else other than you my love. It will still be a special commitment, unique and wonderously beautiful".

The Doctor gazed at her in awe. "Rose are you sure?".

Rather then speak straight away Rose drew his head down to hers and kissed him. Then in his ear she whispered " For nineteen years I existed but it was you Doctor who showed me what being alive really means. I love you so yes I am sure Doctor. I want to be yours, your bond mate, your wife, your forever always." The Doctor could speak no more. He just pulled her against him and buried his head in her shoulder letting the tears of gratitude and love flow and Rose held him until he was spent.

Eventually they released each other from their embrace "Rose Tyler your fantastic but now I think I need to find Jack He promised to provide us with something edible for dinner."

"Someone call my name" said a familiar voice. "Hmm well whats been going on here then hey? No good blushing Miss Tyler. I know a pair of well kissed lips when I see them and I reckon its about bloody time too. So did I miss anything exciting, could give you both a few pointers you know....

"Shut up Jack" admonished the doctor although his words didn't match the warm grin on his face as he hugged the other man briefly. "So what have you been up too then and please do skip anything that we probably really don't need to know."

"Oh well Mackenzie is on top of things .... literally... "

"JACK"

"Okay Okay, I couldn't resist. Look Mackenzie can't cancel the sentencing but she has moved the place of venue from the public arena to a smaller auditorium. She's citing that the gas pipes in the arena are leaking so its not safe to use. Using the auditorium means that fewer people can come in. She has also organised for a light mesh gazebo to be erected. It should be enough that people can still witness the punishment but won't be able to see all your worldly assets and finally she's organised a bed so you can be comfortable. Now its guaranteed there will be some trouble. That idiot shopkeeper is already making waves over the liberties Mackenzie has made on your behalf but I don't want you two lovebirds to worry about that. Yours truly will ensure your left alone to ah... ensure that justice is served. Now on that note here is some food for you two though a picnic in a jail cell is not my idea of romance although ... it could have potential! Right, I am out of here. I'm taking Mackenzie to late supper and then well let's say don't wait up".

Rose stood up and raced over to Jack to hug him. "You go and have a good time Jack and thank you for being our friend".

"Well Rosie since the position of lover in your life is now filled, I'll gladly continue on as your friend but you might consider sharing sometimes" he said cheekily before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oi that's my girl" growled the Doctor affectionately.

"Don't I know it" retorted Jack as he skipped out the cell door leaving Rose and The Doctor in fits of laughter.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

After Jacks departure Rose went back to the Doctors side and grinned up at him. "So what shall we do now Doctor"?

"Well first I'm going to do this". He leaned in and kissed her quickly but tenderly. "Secondly," he said pulling back, "we're going to have something to eat. I suspect your hungry and I'm starving. Then by special order of the Governor you'll be escorted by one of the guards wives to a private bathroom so you can freshen up and change. While your doing that I will go find us some extra blankets to make our sleeping quarters more comfortable. Now come on and eat".

During the meal they laughed and talked of their travels together. Sometimes they would be silent and just smile at each other both a little nervous about the change in their relationship. After they'd finished eating the Doctor called the guard Istvan to have his wife accompany Rose to the bathroom, then requested the guard to bring extra bedding to their cell. It was all done without fuss and the Doctor made a mental note to ensure that Istvan and his wife were rewarded for their kindness. Knowing Rose as he did he wasn't too surprised when she took a while showering. He knew in her mind that she was probably trying to get clean, not just the dust and grime but use the water to wash away the horrid taunts and twisted fearful images that had plagued her mind this day.

The Doctor found himself feeling jealous of that water, the rivulets running down the body of his precious girl, kissing her skin and finding its way into all of her secret places. Soon, very soon she would let him have the same rights as the water currently caressing her body but the waiting was excruitiating. Despite his aching desire he would not make love to her this night. Tonight they needed to talk and sleep for tomorrow would test them both.

By the time Rose returned from the bathroom he had arranged several thick blankets on the ground providing some cushioning from the hard floor and 3 more pillows for comfort. He'd also managed to obtain several candles, their soft light casting long shadows across the room.

"If it wasn't for the bars on the windows and doors I wouldn't know I was in jail" joked Rose. She crossed the room and hugged him. "Thank you for arranging the shower for me and for the shampoo bodywash and toothpaste. I feel human again now."

"You look beautiful Rose." He took her hand and they lay down on their bedding..

She snuggled down next to him and he kissed her before continuing. "Rose although I want nothing more than to make love to you right now I think it's important to let you know a few important things about me and my life as a Time Lord."

"Doctor , I won't lie and say I'm not curious but you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I love you for who you are now in the present. I would like to understand you better though."

The Doctor pulled her tight against him and with a voice filled with emotion started his epic tale.

As the hours passed he found himself explaining to her about his life on Gallifrey, his past marriage, his grandaughter Susan, the use of looms to create children, his friendship and emenity with the Master, the agony of the Time War and about regeneration. He talked about each of his past selves & past companions. Rose to her credit listened fascinated and every so often she would stop and ask intellegent questions. More than once when he became overwhelmed by the memories she would tighten her arms and comfort him, sometimes with kisses, but not once did she ever look afraid or disgusted in anything he told her. It was a lot of information to take in and gazing at her he could see that she was fighting the urge to sleep.

"Rose Tyler, time for you to sleep young lady, no protesting now" as he lowered his head to her ear and whispered seductively "you won't be getting much rest after tomorrow if I've got anything to say about it".

She had laughted softly at this then whispered one word back to him in her own desirable way "Promise" then she kissed him, her sweet lips clinging to his before placing her head on his chest letting the rush of his second heart lead her into a blissful sleep. The Doctor exhausted by thoughts of losing his beautiful girl and the discovery of a dream come true quickly followed her into the realms of sleep and for the first time the nightmares that usually plagued him did not descend. Instead he dreamed of himself and Rose entwined together, learning each others bodies and the light of love dancing between them.

He woke to see the first light of the sun streaming through the cell window. As the last tendrils of his pleasant dream flew from his mind he looked down at his beloved Rose. She was burrowed into him, one hand over one heart and her head resting over the other. The Doctor couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her. He'd always had a love affair with the Earth. It was part of his rebellion against his own people but he'd never met anyone quite like Rose. There had been many companions over the years and he cared for them all. It always broke his heart when they would leave; some of their own accord others (to the doctors distress) would have their lives cut short. Not one of them however matched Rose in courage, empathy & acceptance of what he was. Not one of them had ever made him feel the deep and colourful spectrum of emotions like she did. Today she would become his and he would be hers. There was no doubt they were compatible, so much so that together they could create life. Mere months ago he had been a broken and bitter Time Lord. His head empty howling at the injustice of losing his home planet, his people and all he loved. The miracle that was Rose was more than he deserved. Little had he known when he first took her hand how much a part of him she would become. Together they would create the future. Part of him wondered if he was dreaming it all until he felt her stirring next to him confirming this was no illusion.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him "Hello"

"Hello my beautiful wife to be" he replied with an eagerness he couldn't hide. Her blush was endearing and he pulled her closer to him kissing her until they were both breathless.

"Hmm I could get used to this" said Rose after she had recovered enough to speak.

"I'm counting on it" teased the Doctor. "We should get up as Jack will be here soon with breakfast. When he arrives I will go and get cleaned up and organise for Istvan's wife to accompany you to the bathroom again." He held her close for another moment before continuing. "Rose I want today to be special despite the charade surrounding it all but we are going to have to play the parts expected of us to some extent so we don't arouse suspicion."

"Oh you mean where I have to scream and cry out, begging for mercy and you play the lustful male whose primitive instinct is to conquer and claim his female thereby showing he is the stronger sex. Hmm that doesn't seem as bad as it sounds..." She trailed off abruptly seeing the storm in his eyes.

"Rose, you don't know how close to the truth you actually are. I told you about the looms last night. They were introduced because our primitive mating rituals were almost caveman like. Rose it will take all of my control today not to let that beast out. I don't want to hurt you. I want our bonding to be unique and exceptional, something that we will remember as the best moment of our lives."

"Doctor I'm not scared. I trust you and know you won't hurt me. I promise not to push you too far but I hope down the track that you will be able to let go of control and be yourself. I know your afraid but we'll face the fear together okay. After all that's part of being in a relationship"

"Oh God Rose here I am with over 900 years knowledge to impart yet its you teaching me things. Have I told you I love you?"

"Probably not in the last 5 minutes" came Jacks cheeky voice at the door. "Anyone for breakfast?"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning Jack" called Rose.

"Have a good night Jack? A simple yes or no is fine" grinned the Doctor.

"Morning Rose & yes Doctor it was a good night. Mackenzie and I had a good chat and she feels there might be more trouble than we anticipated but we've got plans in place to counteract that and if required theres a transmat beam at the ready to take you two out of harms way; not that I expect you to notice seeing you'll both be rather pleasantly engaged in other activities."

Rose and the Doctor both laughed at Jacks innuendo. They got up from their bedding and Rose took the breakfast items from their friend before sitting back down to eat.

The Doctor put his hand on Jacks shoulder and both of them moved to a position just outside the cell door. The Doctor then spoke to his friend in a lower voice. "Jack your impossible but we love you. I need to have a shower and go and talk to Istvan. He is the head guard currently on duty and very trustworthy. Can you stay with Rose for a bit? We've done a lot of talking last night but I think she'd appreciate the ear of a friend for a little while".

"No worries Doc. It's what I'm here for. You and Rose are family to me and you know I'd do anything for either of you."

"Yeah Jack, I know" and to Jacks surprise the Doctor kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a sexual act; it was merely a promise, a sealing of eternal friendship. "Thank you Jack. Even though Rose and I have found each other we still want you with us. We think of you as family too. Always remember that". Then the Doctor turned and walked down the corridor to the guards room.

Jack walked back into the jail cell. Rose had finished eating and was licking the last of the crumbs from her fingers. Jack groaned inwardly. For all his brave talk and his philandering with others Rose still owned a special place in his heart. If not for the Doctor's 'hands of the blonde looks' issuing his prior claim Jack was sure he could have been happy with Rose and she with him. However he knew true love when he saw it and couldn't be unhappy with the events that had occurred over the last 24 hours. It had been a long time coming and the joy he saw on both faces of his friends made him happy too and that swamped any jealousy he might otherwise have felt. Well about 98% of it anyway. He was only human after all.

"Hey Rosie, just you and me for a little while. Wanna come and tell ol Jack every nitty gritty detail of your night?" he teased hopefully.

"Yeah Jack, like thats going to happen but honestly we really just talked... although ... he's a great kisser".

"Now whose teasing Rose ooh your mean... but really honey are you okay?"

"Jack, I am happier than I've ever been in my life. I hoped and dreamed that the Doctor would love me and now that I know it feels like I'm complete. Like the whole time line of my life so far has been waiting for this. Well not exactly like this you know jail cell, public audience and all. I admit I'm nervous about today. I've only ever slept with two men Jack so I'm pretty naïve about many things. What if I do something wrong? What if he doesn't like my body?"

"Rose I don't think the Doctor cares about your experience in bed. He loves you and I'll let you in on a little secret. He might be 900 years old but he told me that he hasn't had sexual intercourse with another species for well over 400 years so you two can practically be virgins together. Don't you ever tell him I told you please or it will be my butt getting kicked off the Tardis."

"He told you that, when?"

"Um well we were sort of discussing you one night and I tried to worm out of him what feelings he had for you and how strongly he felt them. You must have seen how possessive he was of you and I admit I was trying to find out if I had any chance damn it. Anyway in the course of the discussion he told me what I just told you".

"I'm sorry Jack. If things had been different... but then if I hadn't been travelling with the Doctor I probably would never have met you and that would have been sad because I value your friendship very much"

"Its okay Rosie, I understand and yeah I'm glad to have met you too".

"Jack"

"Yeah Rose"

"Jack, I want to ask you something. We both know that I'm not going to live forever. I'm human and eventually I'll die. I don't know if the Doctor & I can have children but even if I do when the time comes will you find the Doctor and be there for him for whatever remainder of your life you have?. He trusts and loves you and I could not bear for him to be alone."

"Rose, whenever the time comes and if I am still alive I vow that I will find him and keep him company as long as I'm able too."

"Thank you Jack". She reached up and hugged him. "I Love you"

"Love you too Rosie" he said returning her embrace as one small tear escaped his blue eyes and trickled down his handsome face.

The Doctor was in the guards common room looking for Istvan. Instead to his displeasure he found that idiot Hector rocking back on a chair and feet up on the table.

"Where's Istvan"?

"Gone out"

"Yes and he'll be returning when?"

"How would I know? I'm not his keeper!"

The Doctor decided he'd had enough of this and kicked the chair out from under the insolent bugger. Hector hit the ground hard with a loud "OOF".

"Now Hector, a little respect for your elders please. I need to see Istvan and his wife. Kindly have one of your men fetch him please."

"Yeah alright" he growled and then he left the room to find someone to deliver the message. His pride had been severely damaged. First by that blond bitch and now the man who she was with. He would get his revenge but how? A slow idea formed. Yes of course it was perfect and since it was a usual practice none of the guards would suspect anything and as for the Doctor and his hell cat it would be too late. He went into one of the storage cells and produced what looked like a bottle of wine. Grabbing a couple of rough hewn cups he took them back to the common room where the Doctor was still waiting.

"I've arranged for one of my men to go find Istvan".

"Good, thanks" replied the Doctor.

"Look Doctor Smith I know we got off on the wrong foot. We don't get much action down here and well we sort of go into overdrive sometimes which makes us say and do stupid things. I'm sorry I insulted your lady and yourself. Will you accept my apology and share a cup of wine with me as per our customs?"

The Doctor was taken aback at first by the apology and then suspicion took over however he couldn't find any reason to refuse. "Alright Hector, I accept your apology and will gladly partake in a glass of wine. Wouldn't do to defy traditions now would it."

Hector opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the two cups. He gave one to the Doctor and then picked up his cup. "To traditions then Doctor"

"To Traditions" repeated the Doctor and raised his cup to drink. It never reached his lips however as he suddenly found himself being tackled to the floor his head hitting the stones as he fell. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the untouched cup on the ground with its liquid contents spilled out around it.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He tried to sit up but as he did so he felt a dizzing pain to his head and groaned out loud.

"Take it easy Doctor Smith. I'll help you" said a familiar voice.

He took a few more moments to recover before he realised that Captain Istvan was standing in front of him hand held out to help him off the floor.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Doctor. I hadn't intended to use that much force but it was imperative that I stopped you from drinking that concoction".

"That's okay Istvan. The dizziness seems to be passing and I'll heal. Full marks to you on the reflex skills. I'm assuming it wasn't wine in the cup then?"

"No Doctor, it was a very potent form of aphrodisiac. When a woman is sentenced to punishment by sexual assault the man who is to carry out the 'so called justice' is usally given this drink to negate his inhibitions, taking his sexual arousal to new heights but it also promotes the more animalistic side of his nature and the results are often brutal. Thank god I decided to return and I saw this lowlife (pointing at a now chained up Hector) go into the storage area and bring out the bottle. I wondered what he was up too then saw you here and put two and two together."

"Thank you Istvan. I can't possibly thank you enough. If I had drunk that stuff the results would indeed have been brutal. My body doesn't react well to aphrodisiacs which would have been bad enough but if I had been let loose on Rose after drinking that then ... I can't even bear to think about it. Istvan, you have proved youself my friend in more ways then one" The Doctor reached into his pockets and pulled out his psychic paper. "Istvan I know this sounds weird but if ever you or your family need me just think of me. I will get your message using this and I will come. I am in your debt."

"Doctor Smith I'm proud to call you friend and I thank you for your promise. My wife is waiting to escort your lady to the shower. She has with her the garments that Miss Tyler must wear for the sentencing. I apologise for what they are. You know I would change it if I could. Now I will take Hector here and find a nice deep dark jail cell for him where he can think about his future for a while. This is probably goodbye for now Doctor. You'll have to leave soon for the auditorium so its likely I'll not see you again before that. Whatever happens today I wish you and Miss Tyler all the best and I hope you know that all of this is not in vain. Change is coming and it will be for the better. I hope you will come back and visit us again in pleasanter times." He offered his hand to the Doctor who shook it warmly.

"I will Istvan and I won't forget all you have done for me & Miss Tyler. Goodbye". With his final words the Doctor walked back towards Rose's cell.

He found Jack & Rose sitting on the floor deep in conversation but not so deep that they didn't notice him arriving. Rose jumped up and ran to him quickly capturing his lips with a searing kiss. Still shaken from his near drugging he returned her kiss with passionate fervour. It was only Jack's attention getting throat clearing that made him step back.

"Er sorry Jack, got a little carried away there. Rose, Istvan's wife is waiting to escort you to the shower. She has the garments that you are expected to wear and I'm sorry but you'll have to put them on. When your done she'll bring you back here. Everything will be okay my love". He gave her lips another quick kiss before turning her towards the door. After she had gone he turned to look at Jack.

Jack was quick enough to see the fear in his eyes. "What happened Doctor to you and your head"

"That idiot Hector tried to drug me. He almost tricked me into drinking an aphrodisiac. You know from our previous conversations how bad that would have been. Istvan kind of misjudged his own strength when trying to get the cup away from me and I hit my head on the ground but I thank the maker for him arriving when he did. Jack I'm scared. I haven't made love to anyone in hundreds of years. I don't know how much control I have. Even without an aprodisiac the primitive side of me will be begging to escape and if I let go too much it'll be Rose that will bear the brunt of the beast inside me."

"Doctor, Rose is stronger than you give her credit for. However I don't think you will lose control unless you want to. I've never doubted your strength in anything and never will. Your love for Rose will help you Doctor. Let it guide you. She's scared too. She admited to me that she's worried because she doesn't have much experience. You've told me the same thing about you so it seems fitting that the two of you explore your physical future together. Sustain each others strengths, weaknesses & boundaries, and be there for each other when you fall.".

"Jack did anyone ever tell you that your very wise".

"No" said Jack,"that would indeed be a first and quite a compliment coming from you Doc".

The two fell silent for some time after this conversation. Finally the Doctor stood up. "How long have we got Jack?".

"About an hour. I've brought the outfit you are to wear. I think your supposed to wear the loincloth but go bare chested except for this cape. It drapes over the shoulders and ties at the neck. I need to head back to help Mackenzie. We have a couple of diversions planned but I don't want you to worry about any of that. Just concentrate on yourself and Rose Doctor. I love both of you and don't want to see either of you get hurt. I know how special today is for both of you. When this is all over I'll see you back in the Tardis at some point." Jack pulled the Doctor into a close hug before turning and sprinting out the door.

Shortly after Jack left a woman entered the cell door. "Excuse me, are you Doctor Smith?" she asked.

"Yes thats me"

"I'm Lysette Doctor. I'm Istvans wife. I am so sorry to disturb you but I need your help. Miss Rose will not leave the bathroom. She's put on the clothes, if you could call them that but she's frightened and crying and I think a little bit angry. I thought it best to come and get you."

"Lysette you did the right thing. Thank you. I want you to know that I will be suggesting to the Governor that your husband should be promoted to a much higher ranking and I owe you both a debt of gratitude. Will you take me to Rose now please?".

"Of course, please come this way Doctor". Lysette led him down some other corridors and stopped outside a closed door. "I'll leave you now. Goodbye Doctor Smith and thank you." She disappeared before the Doctor could say farewell in return.

He knocked on the door but Rose didn't answer. He turned the handle and found it wasn't locked. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Rose" he called to her.

"Doctor don't look at me please"

"Rose don't be afraid of me"

"I'm not its just I don't want you to see me like this. I look like a cheap slave whore".

The Doctor flinched at her words but continued through the swirls of steam until he finally saw her. The chemise barely covered her. She wore no shoes but her hair had been twisted up into a bun on the back of her head and affixed to it was a rose similar in colour to the dress. Scarlet for a wanton wicked woman or as he saw it a red blooded intoxicating golden goddess. Around her neck was a steel collar with a long chain attached and her hands were bound behind her back with strong golden cord. The whole aim of course was to further inflame the desires of the man appointed to carry out the womans sentence and the Doctor knew he'd be lying if he said it wasn't working. Willing himself to regain his control he came up behind her and turned her to face him. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He leaned forward and kissed her wet eyes, her forhead, her nose then her cheeks and the shell of each ear. Finally as he felt her tremble he kissed her lips gently at first then as desire started to rise he increased the pressure and sought entry to the sweetness within. His hands previously by his side now found their way caressing up the sides of her body, brushing against the sides of her breasts before continuing on to rest on her shoulders. His tongue was plundering the insides of her mouth, dualing with hers and tasting her own arousal. Lost in this paradise he heard a loud moan and realised it was himself. This tore him back to reality and he gently pushed back from her but did not take his arms away.

"You've always been beautiful to me Rose. Nothing that you do, nothing that you wear or (whispering in her ear) do not wear will ever change that. You never have to hide yourself from me. Very soon I'm going to worship every inch of you and by the time I'm finished you will never doubt your own body again and thats a promise". He leaned in and kissed the skin where neck and shoulder met. Her shudder of desire fueled his own and it takes every inch of his will not to claim her right now.

"Rose we need to go back to the jail". He didn't wait for her answer, instead he picked her up in his arms and carried her, holding her high against his hearts before heading out of the bathroom and back to the cell.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

They had only just arrived when a guard appeared at the cell door. "Excuse me Doctor Smith, I'm Alonzo – Captain Istvans second in command. He thought you would appreciate someone you could trust to escort Miss Tyler to the auditorium. I apologise Miss Tyler for this but I have to lead you via the chain. Please believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure what so ever to do this. If it's any consolation I'll aready be in for an earful from my lovely wife and rightfully so".

Rose smiled at little at the guards attempt at humour although she was still shaking at the thought of having to appear as she was before who knew how many at the auditorium.

"Alonzo if would just give us a minute please" said the Doctor.

"Yes sir, I'll be just outside when your ready"

"Thank you"

The Doctor pulled Rose close to him in a firm embrace. "It will be alright my precious girl. Focus only on us, what we feel, our love and the fact we shall soon be bonded. Everything else and anyone else is of no importance. I love you Rose Marion Tyler and soon you'll be in my arms as you are in my heart". He sealed his promise with a kiss. "Alonzo" he called, "You may escort Miss Tyler now"

"I love you Doctor" said Rose as she let the guard lead her away.

The Doctor changed into the clothes left for him by Jack. His jeans, jumper & leather jacket were neatly folded and packed away. He would make sure they were returned to him especially the jacket. They'd been through too much together and he'd hate to lose it. Funny how you get attached to some things. Jackets and Rose Tyler. Together the combination was fantastic and downright sexy. He let the delicious thought of Rose wearing nothing but his jacket play in his mind until another guard arrived to take him to the auditorium. The die was cast, now it was time for the players to act their parts though for he and Rose acting would be the furthest thing from the truth.

From the jail he was conveyed to the auditorium and told to alight. Once inside the building he was grateful to see that it was small and probably sat no more then two hundred people compared to the thousand seats of the grand arena. He saw the gazebo that had been erected to give himself and Rose some partial privacy and inside it he could glimpse a day bed. At the start of the sentencing he was to stand in the middle of the great floor. Rose would be led into the auditorium via the chain. The cord on her hands would be cut as she must approach him on her hands and knees in subjugation. Upon reaching him her chain would then be handed over into his grasp thus acknowledging his dominance, sealing her fate and the beginning of punishment. His heart ached. It should not be like this and he knew he was asking a great deal of her to carry this through. He would ensure that she never felt subservient to him or anyone else ever again.

As the time of sentencing neared the seats of the auditorium slowly filled. He tried not to think of the reasons why they would come and watch a punishment so normally disgraceful. When the auditorium was completely full all access doors were shut barring further entrance to the rest of the public.

With the hour soon approaching he saw the Governor take her place on a raised dias at the opposite end of the public seating. He tried to clear his mind of everything, closing out the noise from the audience. He thought only of Rose, calm thoughts, of wonderous beauty and peace. He closed his eyes but moments later reopened them as a noisy new group of people entered the auditorium floor. To his surprise they were led by Jack waving a large worded protest placard, wearing a large flowery caftan and was that a rose behind his ear. Oh my god thought the Doctor to himself, talk about a diversion and his face split into the biggest grin ever.

Jack was having so much fun. He was reliving one of the best times of his life and helping out friends into the bargain. His little protest band consisted of around nine or ten beings all of whom strongly believed in addressing change to the monstrous laws of this planet. With Mackenzie's help it hadn't be hard to round them all up and plan out their totally legal little distraction. Once he got the message that the auditorium was full and the access doors shut Jack signaled to the group to take up positions. Moving apart they each broke into their individual protest chants spreading out across the floor and up into the public seating area. Each person carried with them a large basket full of rose petals mixed with a fine dust of sleep powder (Mackenzies idea) and a carefully created 24 hour memory loss drug (Jack's contribution). As they chanted their peaceful sentiments they would toss the rose petals into the crowds seated being careful to cover as much area as they could around the people. If done correctly the dust would take effect just prior to Rose being led in thus saving her major embarrassment. Jack's heart swelled knowing he at least could do this for his friends and with so little sacrifice to his own manly self.

In the middle of the floor the Doctor couldn't believe what was happening. The crowds so noisy at first were starting to quieten then to his surprise he heard snoring as one by one each person slumped forward or down in their seats as the fine dust went about its task and claimed each one. He saw Jack and met his eyes.

"For you and Rose Doc" he shouted giving him a huge grin and salute. Thanks to a nifty vaccine he and his protesting friends remained immune to the sleep concoction so they could keep vigil to ensure that no one woke up too early.

Rose had heard the crowd and tried to hold on to what the Doctor had told her in the jail cell. She tried to picture him in her mind and encircle herself in his loving presence but it just wasn't working. She was too tense and truth be told angry at what she was being forced to do. It was only the blessed promise of things to come that made her take the initial steps of the shameful walk that came first. Alonzo still held her chain. He had apologised to her again and she knew he meant it. He wasn't enjoying this anymore than she was. The Governor gave the signal and Alonzo led her onto the floor of the auditorium. Once inside he cut her bonded hands and gently asked her to go to her hands and knees. It was only when she reached the ground that she realised all had gone silent. Although it was against the rules she lifted her head to look at the crowd and could see Alonzo was doing the same. She gasped when she saw Jack and his fellow protestors decked out in their colourful costumes and nearly cried when it hit home that the crowd were all in a comatosed state. How it happened she didn't care but her heart was now singing with joy and relief.

"Miss Tyler" said Alonzo. "We must continue".

Rose took one look in the direction of the Doctor and her heart melted. She nodded her assent to Alonzo and let him lead her while she shuffled on hands and knees head bent knowing this would soon be all over and paradise awaited.

They had crossed just a quarter of the distance to the Doctor when her chain went limp and a yelp of pain came from Alonzo. She looked up and saw him stagger the blade of a knife stuck into the back of his right shoulder. Sneering down at her was the shop keeper. He used the chain and yanked her roughly up off the ground. Spinning her round he pressed her back up against him with one arm around her neck hostage style. In the other he held a gun.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warning: this chapter does contain references to abuse. I've kept it mild but hopefully also shown that woman don't have to take it. I'm not a victim but know women who are._**

**_This story started out one way and went another. A few more chapters to go but hope you are all enjoying it. Oh and yes there is smut coming I promise._**

"Remember me Miss Tyler. Bet you think you were so clever hey!. Good trick by the way. Thought you were going to escape perhaps. Oh I know all about the generous liberties our Governor has given you. Some punishment being touched by the hand of your lover. I hear you had two men in your cell. Ohh yes I know about that too. Quite the slut aren't you. It pays to have friends in low places. Hector was most helpful and so full of information. If you'd been a little kinder to him he might not have blabbed so loud."

"Let me go you bastard"

The shopkeeper brought up the gun and ran the barrell of it down her cheek "No I don't think I will. You embarrassed me in public and that hurt my reputation. I am going to have my revenge. Oh look here comes your lover and the Governor. Well they can't hurt me as I've surrounded us with a temporal force field which by the way came with a one time use cloaking device. Pity about that but it allowed me to get close to you without arousing suspicion. Call it my little trick. So Miss Tyler you are at my mercy and right now I don't feel like showing any." He forcefully turned her around to face him and his free hand took hold of the material on her shoulder and ripped it exposing her chest to his leering eyes. As Rose cried out and tried to cover herself his hand then went to her hair and dragged her head up to him and he took her lips forcing her to open them as he raped her mouth.

Rose couldn't believe what was happening but it didn't take long for her survival skills to kick in. She forgot her torn dress and used her hands to push, slap and punch any place on her assailent she could find. She must have hit at least one tender spot as he swore in her mouth, drew back and slapped her face.

"Fight me all you want you bitch, I'll break you yet"

Rose decided to change tactics at that point. She went limp in his arms, pretending to succumb to her assailants wishes as once again he plundered her mouth. Thinking he had won the struggle he gave a hoarse cry of triumph. At that point Rose did what any woman would do in the circumstances. She drew one leg up and kneed him hard in the groin. She might not have her A levels but had passed self defence class with flying colours and deterred a few unwanted advances in her time. The force of her strike was so hard that the shopkeeper dropped the gun. Rose kicked it out of his reach and while he was keeled over whimpering in pain Rose grabbed the chain that was attached to her collar and wrapped it around the mans neck pulling it tight with the last of her strength.

"I've waited a long time to be with the Doctor and no male chauvinistic idiot of a shopkeeper is going to ruin that. Shut down the forcefield or you'll be singing a few octaves higher for good.".

The doctor was frightened. One minute everything had seemed so right. His Rose was approaching him playing her part in this charade. The next thing Alonzo had been knifed in the shoulder and the shopkeeper had grabbed Rose. Where the devil had he come from? Jack was shouting something about identifying a force field and not to go too near. Like hell! He reached for his sonic screwdriver and then cursed in several colourful languages forgetting that he was wearing a loincloth and cape and not his leather jacket with the device snugly tucked away in its pockets. His uselessness gave way to pure unbridled anger when the shopkeeper tore Roses dress and then kissed her. Jack had come up behind him and was virtually using all his strength to keep the Time Lord from killing himself in an effort to save Rose.

His efforts to get free doubled after the shop keeper slapped Rose across the face."Let me go Jack, I'll regenerate if I die. I can't let him hurt Rose"

"Don't think you need to make that sacrifice Doctor. If I read Rose's body language correctly she's about to deliver some justice of her own....right.. about... now.......oooh that's gotta hurt. Good girl ".

Both Jack & the Doctor watched Rose as she bought her assailant to his knees and wrapped the chain around his neck. Jack was the first to realise that the force field was down and he rushed forward to pick up the gun and turn it on the winded shopkeeper. The Doctor moved over to Rose, took the chain from her hands and caught her just in time as she was starting to sway uncontrolably, the reality of what had just been avoided taking its toll on her strength. She knew she was safe in his embrace and allowed herself to pass out. The doctor removed the cape from his shoulders and covered her up protecting her modesty.

Governor Mackenzie approached them. "Doctor Smith under the statutes of the law any illegal interference by another person during a sentencing automatically cancels out the punishment. As this man took the law into his own hands I have the pleasure of informing you that Miss Tyler is hereby cleared of all charges. You are both free to go with my blessings."

"Thank you Madam Governor"

"Call me Mackenzie Doctor. Only strangers call me Madam Governor".

"Thank you Mackenzie, for all you've done. I hope you visions for this planet become reality soon. If you are looking for strong supporters may I suggest a Captain Istvan who currently serves his post in the cities jail. He and his wife were kindess itself to Rose & I and he is extremely loyal to you and your cause. I think a decent promotion would definitely be a good idea and perhaps when his second in command Alonzo recovers from todays knife wound you might also promote him for his bravery."

"It will be as you say Doctor"

The Doctor looked down at the still figure of Rose in his arms. It was time to return to the Tardis. He turned to Mackenzie to say goodbye.

"This is farewell Mackenzie. Rose needs to rest but I wanted to thank you for helping to bring us together. Although I would rather have not gone through all this I am thankful for the catalyst that brought our feelings out into the open. I know your asking yourself whether I will waste the gift I've been given. I've lived a long time Mackenzie and in all those years I never found anyone like Rose. I'll not be wasting any more of my life waiting. She is my life now, my love and I'll never get tired of telling her so".

"Well said Doctor". She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Doctor Smith and my felicitations to you and Miss Tyler". With those final words Mackenzie walked across the auditorium floor to deal with the next order of business. A Governors work was never done.

The Doctor carried Rose back to the Tardis. He laid her on her bed with the cape still in place and used his spare Sonic screwdriver to remove the collar and chain from her neck before pulling the bed sheets back up to keep her warm. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving her room. Jack had also returned bringing with him the Doctors clothing and a few other bits and pieces. Both men then retired back to the control room.

It wasn't until they reached it that the Doctor let go of his control. He sat down on the jump seat hands covering his eyes weeping. Jack sat next too him with tears of his own one arm around the Doctor. No words were spoken. There didn't need to be. Each knew how the other one was feeling because they both cared about the young woman they might have lost that day.

Eventually Jack wiped his eyes, and stretched. "I think we could both do with a hot shower and I definitely need to get out of this very loud outfit"

The Doctor laughed "are you trying to proposition me Jack"

"You can't blame a guy for trying". He paused for a minute. "Doctor"

"Yeah Jack"

"Did you really mean what you said to Mackenzie about Rose being your life?"

"Yeah Jack I did. If we had gone through with today Rose would have become my bondmate and lover. In point of fact she would have become my wife. I want that with her and I hope that she still wants that with me too. In some ways I am glad today didn't happen because now I can do it all the proper way. There's a room here in the Tardis Jack that represents my memories of my home planet. I'll show it to you sometime but its the closet thing I have to Gallifrey. I want to take Rose there and well the rest is between her & me."

"Doc I understand. I guess you and Rose would like some alone time then hey. Why don't you leave me here for a few days. Mackenzie would be more than happy to have me; in more ways than one" he finished off cheekily.

The Doctor laughed. "Your incorrigible Jack but yeah that would be brilliant thanks".

"Right then, well I'll go hit the shower and pack a few things. Oh wait a minute speaking of packing..." Jack disappeared from the control room for a minute before reappearing with a box in his hands. "Mackenzie said this was for Rose's eyes only and she would know what to do with it. She made me swear on my own mother not to look at it and apparantly your not allowed to either but your instructed to leave it for her when she wakes".

He handed the box to the Doctor before leaving the room again. The Doctor put the wrapped box down on the jump seat next to him. He would take it to Rose's room after Jack left.

A little while later Jack reappeared to say farewell. "I'll see you later then Doctor, in a few days hey, now don't forget me!"

"Like that was ever a possibility Jack"

The other mans laughter carried as he stepped through the doors of the Tardis.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to DoctorWhoFan88 for the lovely review.**

After Jacks departure the Doctor went to his own bedroom to have a shower. The Tardis hummed telling him telepathically how much she had missed him. He had missed her too and told her everything that had occurred during the last 36 hours or so. For a sentinent being she got quite emotional when he told her how he and Rose had revealed their feelings to one another.

_About time too Theta. _

He nodded his head in agreement but looked pensive.

_You won't hurt her Theta. She is the one, your equal. Trust me!_

_My equal, she's always been my equal. Wait you don't mean it like that though do you? How? What have you done?_

_Hush Theta, all in good time. She will wake soon and you still have much to do _

The Tardis for all the Doctors pleading continued to be silent apart from her gentle humming. She was feeling giving at the moment with the knowledge that her dear Time Lord and the woman called Rose would bond. If she were human she would have laughed with joy.

After showering and getting dressed into fresh clothes the Doctor retrieved his beloved jacket and slipped it on. "Hello old friend" he whispered running his fingers on the lapels. Laughing at himself he then grabbed the box from the jump seat. He found some paper and pen to write a special note to his beloved girl. Upon finishing it he returned to Rose's room. He could see she was still sleeping so he placed the box and the note on the unused pillow near her head where she could not fail to see them when she awoke. He heard her sigh softly in her sleep and his hearts lifted. She looked like angel and she would be all his. He resisted the urge to kiss her awake placing the thought into his "to do to Rose" basket for later along with an endless list of other ideas before turning and walking back outside to the corridors of the Tardis. There was much to do before she awoke and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Rose was drifting into semi consciousness. The humming of the Tardis seemed to be translating things in her head but wait she had always done that. This was different. The Tardis was speaking to her and Rose could understand every word.

_Rose!_

"I'm here dear one"

_Rose you do not need to speak out loud. I am in your mind so just think what you want to say and I will hear. Rose I am overjoyed for my Lord tells me you are to be bondmates. Even now he is making preparations. I know it is much to ask of you but could you not ensure that he will never feel lonely again._

_He will not be alone, he has me now._

_Rose, we have been waiting for you a long time. You will be mother to a new generation of Time Lords and Ladies. I know you are young but please Rose, he has been alone for too long. He has faced so much darkness, sorrow and loss. In you he finds light and is no longer lost. In you he can regain what once was taken from him, a family, blood ties and bonds._

_Oh dear one, how can I refuse you when you put it like that. I love him and the thought of having his children is not unwelcome. _

_Rose you must urge him to lose control during the bonding. It is the only way for him to complete the bonding with you on the highest level; the one that will create life._

_What if he will not let go? He is scared of hurting me and I guess I am too._

_He will not hurt you. Forgive me Rose but I have been slowly altering you from when you first came onboard. I saw how my Lord reacted to you and knew you were special so acted in the hope that a bonding might one day take place. The end result is that your body both inside and out is stronger than it was and perfectly adapted to mating with him. Please don't be angry with me my child. It seemed inevitable that you and he would come to this moment so I wanted to prepare you as much as I could._

_I'm not angry dear one. In fact I'm flattered that you would even consider me to be the mother of the next generation and that you think enough of me to help prepare my body for what is to come. Somehow I always knew this would be._

_I will help you Rose if ever you need me and you will have others to help too. You will not be alone. Now you must get ready. He is waiting for you and we both know that waiting is something he does not do well._

The voice inside of Rose's head stopped speaking and the normal humming resumed. She was now fully conscious and her conversation with the Tardis seemed almost a dream. She turned her head and saw the note and the box on the pillow next her. She reached over and took them both before opening the note first.

_Hello my dearest Rose,_

_I hope you are well rested. I am sure you would enjoy a relaxing shower and when you are refreshed come and find me. The Tardis will guide you. I am counting the seconds until I can hold you again. I love you. D._

_P.S. The box is a present from Mackenzie. I was under instructions not to look so it will be a surprise to me as much as you._

Rose put down the note and reached for the box. Upon opening it she was speechless at what she saw. Inside was a long silk nightgown inset with fine lace in a colour akin with mother of pearl. The garment had an exquisite matching morning coat that tied at her neck and a pair of the finest lace knickers she'd ever seen. Inside the box was a note from Mackenzie.

_Dear Rose,_

_Please accept this by way of an apology for all you suffered. I do not think I am wrong in saying that I am sure you will find a good use for this ensemble. In the words of another old earth saying. "Knock em dead". Your friend Mackenzie Trestone._

Rose giggled at the note and the old cliché. She would certainly do her best. She was still laughing as she walked into the bathroom for a well earned shower. It had been an unusual day so far and that was saying something considering no day in the Tardis was usual. She shuddered a little at the memory of the lecherous shopkeeper. That was one memory that would not fade soon but she wasn't going to let it rule her life. She'd been strong, smart and won out in the end and that was the important fact to remember. Besides she'd had something worth fighting for; a future with the man who was waiting for her now.

Wanting to look her best she took her time indulging in all of the favourite pamper treatments knowing that the end result would be worth it. When she finally finished she put on the beautiful lingerie, tied the matching coat around her shoulders and then brushed her hair till the lights in it shone. Rose decided to go bare foot and she wore no make up instead wanting him to see her face as nature intended. Rose finally decided she was ready and as she stepped outside her bedroom door with her stomach full of butterflies she whispered to the Tardis. "Well dear girl, I'm ready as I'll ever be. Lets's not keep him waiting any longer".

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for the reviews. Glad to hear people are loving the story. This is the 2nd last chapter - bit short but seemed a good place to leave it. Big and final chapter will be up tomorrow with all the smutty goodness I promised. _**

The lights of the Tardis guided her though the maze of corridors until she found herself outside a door of a room she'd never entered before. Before she could knock the door opened of its own accord and she stepped inside unprepared for the scene that awaited her. This was Gallifrey as he remembered it. The Doctor had not been kidding when he said the skys were orange. The burnt colour wasn't harsh, and it reminded her of the sunset hues on earth. She was in a garden with silver leaved trees and flowering plants. The ground soft beneath her feet as she curled up her bare toes in its delicious feel. On the far wall was an image of a city nestled in the mountains. She remembered him telling her about this. It was the citidel of the Time Lords and the mountains named Solace and Solitude. She made her way over to the wall and touched the image with her hands sighing loudly. How she wished she could have seen it for real. It was so magnificent.

"I didn't think this room could be any more perfect until you stepped through that door" voiced the Doctor in reverant tones and familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her back against him.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "It's beautiful Doctor".

"Yes beautiful" he replied but somehow she knew he wasn't referring to the room anymore. He turned her around to face him and let his eyes wander down her body from the top of her blond hair down to her bare feet. He didn't rush his gaze instead he appeared to revel in seeking out every inch of her clothed form.

"See something you like Doctor" she teased him..

"No.... I see someone I love" he gently corrected her.

"So what are you going to do about it then"

"First of all this" His hands came up and cradled her face lovingly before leaning forward to capture her lips with his. The tedious hours she had slept felt like an age and it seemed longer again since he had last kissed her. He drew back from the kiss before it became too heated as he knew she would need sustenance having not eaten since breakfast that morning. Taking Roses hand he led her further into the room to where he had laid a picnic rug out on the grass and on it were plates holding a banquet fit for a king, a bottle of wine and two golden goblets bedecked with precious gems. He helped her down to the ground before joining her. A girlish giggle sprang from her lips as she took in all this splendour knowing he had prepared it just for her.

"This is wonderful Doctor and I admit to being very hungry." She filled her plate and saw the Doctor was doing the same. They didn't talk much during the meal but occasionally would feed each other a morsel delighting in the pleasure it gave. Finally when they had both eaten their fill the Doctor took her hands in his.

"Rose you know what I want but you've had a rough day today. If you want to wait ..."

'No, no more waiting Doctor. I'm fine honestly. When that creep touched me, I fought hard, not only for my own sake but for you too. For this moment, this night and our future." and she reached up and kissed him.

"You Rose Marion Tyler are fantastic" said the Doctor in a voice full of wonder before letting go her hands to reach over and grab the bottle of wine. He proceeded to open it and then poured the liquid into the jewelled goblets before handing one to Rose.

"These goblets are centuries old Rose. They were given to me by my mother who was human. The Tardis has tried to replicate the wine that on my home planet was considered to be like ambrosia to the Gods of Olympus. Its rareness so extreme that it was only brought out on the most honoured occasions. That's how I see us. The two of us finding each other across time and space definitely qualifies." He raised his goblet. "To my beautiful Rose, my light, my saviour and soon to be wife and bondmate".

Rose felt her heart swell at his words. How wonderous each one sounded as it fell from his lips. She raised her own goblet and tried to think of a suitable reply. "To My Doctor, keeper of my heart, soul and soon to be husband and bondmate."

At the end of her declaration they both lifted the goblets to their lips and drank down the golden liquid. When they had finished the Doctor took Rose's hand and helped her to her feet. Creeping through the fairytale garden came the first faint notes of a tune she didn't know but it was hauntingly beautiful and seemed to fill her senses.

The Doctor caught her up against him and whispered in her ear "Rose, may I have this dance?".

She nodded and he pulled her closer to him. One hand slid to her waist while the other moved to take her hand in his and hold it between their hearts. They swayed gently to the music as he explained that it was an old love ballad. He couldn't remember where it came from but the story was surprisingly like their own. A wanderer searching the world for many years, alone, angry and as the years passed he grew to think he could do without anyone else without emotion, without love. Then the music changed again and the wanderer had stumbled onto something new. He found hope and with that discovery he found his soul. Experiences and emotions that had eluded him or he had thought dead for years now crept back into his life and the source of all this was a woman. One single person and she had the power to make him live again.

The song continued its story of the couples new found love but Rose had long stopped hearing it. She was too engaged in listening to the Doctors voice and losing herself in his eyes to understand anything else. So caught up she didn't realise that the music had stopped and they had ceased dancing. His hand on her cheek brought her out of her musings and she looked around her. They were in a different part of the garden then before. This section appeared wilder yet just as beautiful. In one corner was a large bed. It looked antique, its headboard delicately carved with flowers and forest scenes and she realised that the engravings were of the very gardens in which they stood. As the Doctor drew her closer she could see words etched into the wood. It simply read Theta & Rose forever.

"Say me name Rose. I want to hear it from your lips, my real name" he pleaded against her ear

"Theta I love you" she whispered back.

"Rose ... I love you too. I've waited a long time for this but I need you to be sure..."

"Shh" she hushed him putting a finger to his lips. " Please Theta Make love to me".

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Well my dear readers, last chapter as promised. Warning: Here there be smut. See you at the finish line..._**

With a half laugh half growl he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. With deft fingers he untied and removed the morning coat from her shoulders. He shrugged off his jacket and jumper before lying beside her looking down into her eyes hardly daring to believe that they were both really here. His hand was shaking just a little as he reached out and touched her face running his fingers over her forehead, eyes, nose cheekbones and finally resting on her mouth. He traced the gentle slopes of each lip before lowering his head and trapping her mouth with his own. His first kisses were gentle almost sacred but as the heat of passion grew between them he sought entry to seek out and plunder the depths within. As they kissed Roses hands crept up into his hair revelling in the feel of the silky short locks. They didn't stay there for long, fluttering down to his bare shoulders before exploring the strength of his shoulders and upper arms and his exposed torso. She felt his double heart beat and sighed againt his mouth.

Slowly he moved from her mouth starting a trail of kisses down her exposed throat and across her shoulders. Her little gasps of pleasure urging him on as he kissed every single inch of the exposed flesh. One hand followed the kisses letting his cool fingers run over the wet path he had laid out until they finally found their way to her silk clad breasts. The soft material combined with the gentle rubbing of his hand sent pleasant shockwaves through her body and caused her nipples to harden. He lowered his head to the sensual material to run his tongue around one sensitive bud causing her to arch up into his mouth. He played there for quite some time before switching his focus to the other aching mound. Whilst he was giving it attention his free hand was slipping the delicate straps of the night gown off her shoulders and sliding the fabric down. He raised his head as both of her breasts now bared came into view and his double heart beats raced at seeing how wonderous she was.

"Your beautiful Rose" he spoke looking back up into her face again. "A perfect size to fit into my hands" He gently held each rosy peak, teasing and tormenting them with each soft squeeze. He brought his head down and made good use of his tongue against the bare flesh and she moaned and arched up in pleasure even more. All she could do while he practiced this sweet torture on her was press against him and run her hands into his hair, down his neck and across his back. She heard his swift intake of breath as she scraped her nails across his back. An action that made him take more of her breast into his mouth and flick his tongue almost painfully across the raised nipple.

"Please Doctor......"

Her plea only seemed to spur him on but eventually he let his hands move the fabric of her gown lower. Onwards he continued the kisses and swirls of his tongue finding every erogenous zone on her body. The softness of her skin was driving him wild and he could smell her arousal. It's musky scent filling his senses as he made his way down her body. With one deft move he pulled the nightgown down the rest of the way leaving her with only the lacy knickers. Desperate to see all of her his hands crept up under the lace and eased the delicate material down her legs. The site of her naked beneath him was making short work of his desire to take this slowly but he could hold out a while longer. He moved back from her for a moment to divest himself of the rest of his clothes before taking his rightful place between her thighs.

Rose thought she was going to die of pleasure as the Doctor continued his caresses over her body. Every nerve ending was on fire and when he removed her knickers she thought he might finally stop teasing. She felt a sense of loss when he moved away from her briefly but her desire washed over her anew when she realised he was also now fully naked. He moved to rest between her legs and gently nudged her thighs further apart so that she was spread open to him.

"Theta please I need you" she begged of him.

"Soon my love I promise"

He looked up at her and saw the passion he had awoken in her eyes. Inside him the primitive urges were fighting for control but he battled them down again before returning to a more exquisite task.

Rose for all the overwhelming sensations had seen his eyes too. The normal ice blue was tinged with the blackness of unescapable desire. The Doctor was fighting it but she wasn't sure how long he would hold and whats more she found she didn't care. Further reflection on this was cut short by his next actions sending thought out the window and leaving her only the ability to feel.

The Doctor gently caressed the curls at the apex of her thighs. Pushing her thighs further apart he lowered his head and purposely stroked the length of her sex with his tongue, tasting her. Using fingers and tongue he went to work on her stroking, licking, biting and letting her arousal fuel the fire within him. He slid two fingers into her gently thrusting in and out. Very soon he added a third digit stretching her. He wanted to ensure she would be ready for him. Her body told him she was close to climax. He let his mounth and tongue find their way to the sensitive nerves of her clitoris and let loose every divine torture he could think of on it while his fingers continued to find sweet spots within her with every thrust.

Feel, thats all she could do. She couldn't believe that such calloused hands could be so tender and yet so unbelievably torturous at the same time and what the man could do with his mouth and tongue defied belief. God she was close and he knew it. He was telling her in seductive tones to come for him and the wave of pleasure she was riding was so incredible she wondered whether she would ever recover. Suddenly she crested, her orgasm slamming through her body making her almost fly off the bed and her inner muscles clamp down around her lovers fingers while she called his name. "Theta, Doctor, Oh God"

He softly touched her as she returned to earth before sliding back up her body holding her to his chest.

"All right" he asked her.

She nodded, her face radiant and glowing. "Doctor know one has ever made me feel like that".

"I'm glad I was the first then"

"Me Too" she whispered back to him and kissed him.

Rose was feeling braver now and as they continued to kiss she slid her own hands down his body slowly rubbing them over his back and bottom. She continued her exploration, her hands coming back up over his hips until they rested just in front of his manhood and paused. The Doctor had stopped kissing her and had moved back slightly looking at her, his eyes now almost black. She knew she was probably playing with fire but she reached out anway and stroked his penis with her hands, touching and teasing the length of him. She was relieved to find that he appeared no different from an ordinary man although he was bigger in length and breadth then Jimmy or Mickey. Her casual touch became heavier as she grew more confident. She now had both hands around him increasing her strokes and caressing his length. His gasps of pleasure encouraged her teasing. She wanted to slide down and take him into her mouth but as she went to do so he stopped her. He pulled her hands up against his hearts and looked down into her eyes.

"No sweetheart,. Next time I promise. I can't wait any longer. Rose after we are joined I will initiate the bonding. At first it will be like a gentle buzzing in your head and then you'll see various colours that represent our emotions. As the bond grows you will be able to hear my thoughts and I yours and we'll be aware of each other for the rest of our lives. You'll be mine but I will also be yours."

"Yes, I'm yours Theta, My Doctor take me, join with with me and be mine." and she reached up and kissed him sealing her statement like a sacred vow.

At her words the Doctor covered her body with his own finding the place where their hips met together. She parted her legs as he positioned himself at her entrance. Still fighting back against the loss of control he caught her eyes before deliberately and slowly entering her inch by inch until he was almost buried in her warmth. She had cried out at first, not with pain but he stilled within her giving her the chance to get used to him. He registered the pleasure on her face before grazing his hands against her temples to initiate the bond.

Rose held the Doctors eyes as he entered her. As he slowly pushed himself into her she cried out with wanton pleasure. He felt good, even better than her dreams, stretching her inside but not uncomfortably so. He stilled and she appreciated the fact that despite his own desires he was waiting for her to be okay with the fullness inside her. She raised her hand to his temples and brushed them just as he had done to her. As she did so he started to gently thrust in and out of her and the buzzing in her mind began making her aware that the bonding link was forming between them. The noise soon gave way to swirls of colour. Rainbow hues flitted through her mind but there was also silver and gold entwined together and somehow she knew this was her and the Doctor's love. She lost herself in the swirling colours as her body started to meet each of her lover's sensual movements.

The Doctor could see the link forming, strengthening as he continued to drive himself deeper into Rose's body. He couldn't believe how wonderful she felt sheathed around him, hot, wet and bloody fantastic. The sounds she was making as he ground into her only served to heighten his desire as lust and love joined hands. The bond was now strong enough for him to communicate with her and he slipped into her mind saying her name.

"_Rose"_

It was like a nudge in the corner of her mind. Then it came again and this time she tried to focus on the source following the thought until she found him in front of her.

"_Doctor, I can hear you, can you hear me"_

"_Yes my love"_

"_Theta, I can feel you, I can feel what you are doing in my mind"_

"_Thats part of the bonding Rose. Our minds are in unison and in tune with the sensations of our bodies. It's a wonderful Time Lord trick and very useful"_

"_Hmm useful in what way Doctor?"_

As his body continued his steady union with hers he proceeded to whisper dark erotic suggestions and sweet punishments into her mind promising to make each one come true. Rose's heart rate elevated and the volcano of desire that had been burning hotter and hotter with each of her lovers thrusts was threatening to explode but not yet, no not yet she thought. There was still something she had to do. Something she'd be asked to do but the coloured clouds of passion and desire were playing havoc on her memory. She opened her eyes and saw the burnt orange of the sky above her and remembered the words of the Tardis earlier.

_**You must urge him to lose control**_

Having seen his eyes earlier Rose knew that he was hanging on only by a thread. She closed her eyes and focused on the link again.

"_Theta"_

"_Rose"_

"_I want more"_

"_More"_

"_You harder faster. I want all of you, let go Theta"_

"_Rose I'll hurt you"_

"_No Theta you won't"_

Using the link Rose pushed forth all the Tardis had told her and surrounded the information with sensual exotic ideas of her own. She heard his astonished cry and the flood of emotion that came back to her with their bond was a mix of wonder, trepidation and finally a pure desire to possess what was his. He didn't say anything, simply adjusted their positions to drive deeper into her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking directly into hers and she gasped at the primitive wildness she saw there. The last vestiges of his control were gone and she knew there was no going back.

The link burned in her mind as his full desire hit her. In doing so it triggered base emotions of her own that she never knew existed. Rising to the surface she met head on the Doctors primitive passions upping the tempo of their union.

They moved harder and faster in a dance as old as time. Furious kissing, nails scrapping & teeth biting, with every intent to mark and claim each other. Her eyes went wide when she felt him expand within her; Every stroke, every thrust had the Doctor burrowed inside her and she met him each time encouraging him to go deeper. A few more strokes and the volcano inside her erupted and she came hard screaming his name.

The wave of her orgasm hit the Doctor feeding his own need for fulfillment. A heart beat later the bond registered his own climax as he called out to her, her name mixed with words of love spoken in his own tongue and filled her womb with his release. Still inside her he carefully moved back up so he could take her in his arms and kiss her.

"_I love you Theta, My Doctor"_

"_I love you too Rose forever"_

"That was.. that was..unbelievable" said Rose trying to catch her breath.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll make you believe it my dearest wife" he whispered into her ear.

"I'll hold you to that my wonderful husband but I think I'll need more than a few minutes. You've completely worn me out"

The Doctor laughed and couldn't help the smug grin on his face. He slowly slid out of her body before pulling the bed covers up over both of them. He looked at Rose who was starting to sink into an exhausted slumber after their demanding lovemaking and thought once again how lucky he was to have found her. Rose had given him everything he ever wanted. A companion, a mate, a lover and if the Tardis was right (and she usually was) be mother to his children. As he slowly joined Rose in sleep he knew they were embarking on a new adventure together. A life sentence; one they would be happy serving for enternity.

The Tardis hummed overjoyed with the emotions she'd felt coming from her lord and his lady. They had bonded in the highest way possible and very soon Rose would be carrying the spark of life that ensured the future of the Time Lords. If the Tardis had a corporeal body she would be dancing around the room in happiness and probably kiss Jack into the bargain on his return. She had plans yet for that one. Some day he truely would be part of the Doctor's family but that could wait; after all she was a sentitnent being, with plenty of time....

**_That's all folks!. This was my first attempt at writing a longer story and I feel happy with it. Hope you all enjoy it too. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. _**


End file.
